


Kingdoms of Durin's folk

by r0am3r



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0am3r/pseuds/r0am3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It`s the reason balin wanted to get back the Moria</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdoms of Durin's folk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [molamola_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/gifts).



# Bree, Ered Luin.

소린은 눈을 끔벅 거렸다. 갠달프는 시끄러운 술집 안이라 그가 제대로 못들었을 수 있다고 생각하고 다시 한 번 말했다.

\- '에레보르'를 이곳 저곳에서 듣고 있다네.  
\- 대체 누가.. 그 이름을 감히 입에 올린단 말입니까?  
\- 드러내고 말하는 건 아닐세. 하지만 은밀하게 에레보르, 황금, 용에 대한 수근거림이 퍼져나가고 있지.

소린은 미간을 찌푸린채 자신의 앞에 놓인 포도주 잔을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 어금니로 힘이 들어가 순간 턱이 아플 정도였다. 그래, 언젠가는 이런 이야기가 자신에 들어올거라고 생각했다. 

\- 스마우그에 대한 소식이 더이상 들리지 않은지 60년이 되었죠.  
그 저주받을 용을 모른채 태어난 애가 벌써 칼을 휘두르고 활을 쏘는 나이가 되었으니...  
에레보르에 다녀와야겠군요. 정찰대를 꾸려보겠습니다.

올것이 왔다는 듯 생각외로 덤덤한 소린의 반응에 갠달프는 희미하게 잠시 웃었다가 소린을 향해 몸을 기울였다. 

\- 내가 함께 동행해줌세.

미소를 띄우고 갠달프에게 가볍게 목례를 한 소린은 골똘히 생각에 잠기며 말했다.

\- 나머지는 대충 구성을 맞출 수 있을 것 같은데 '좀도둑'을 해줄만한 이가 없군요.  
정찰을 나가도 될 정도로 가볍고 날랜 친구가 생각나지 않네요.  
제 조카들도 벌써 제법 자라 움직일때 마다 작은 폭풍을 일으키고 다닙디다.  
\- 그건 내게 맡기게나. 그 말을 들으니 떠오르는 이름이 하나있군 그래.  
\- 좋습니다. 청색산맥으로 돌아가 말을 전해두지요. 돌아오는 달까지 브리에서 다시 뵙기로 할까요?  
\- 괜찮겠군. 나도 몇 군데 들려볼 데가 있으니 그렇게 하세나. 

갠달프는 그날 저녁 달리는 조랑말 여관에서 사라졌다. 인사나하고 떠나려 그를 찾았던 소린은 어깨를 으쓱하고는 브리를 떠났다. 샤이어의 남부를 거쳐 청색산맥으로 돌아온 소린은 마중나온 발린에게 드왈린과 필리, 킬리의 소식을 물었다. 드왈린은 군다바드에서 돌아오는 중이며 두 조카들은 벨레고스트로 모친을 뵈러갔으나 연락만 하면 바로 올거라는 대답을 듣고 소린은 고개를 끄덕였다. 소린은 여정의 독을 풀어낼 새도 없이 새로이 짐을 꾸리며 발린에게 말했다.

\- 에레보르로 떠날 정찰대를 꾸려서 브리의 '달리는 조랑말' 여관으로 오게.  
갠달프가 전언을 남겨두었을 테니 그걸 따라 이동하게나.

소린의 입에서 에레보르가 튀어나오자 발린은 인상을 찡그렸다. 소린은 발린의 표정을 보지못한 채 말을 이었다.

\- 난 일곱 왕국의 모임을 주선해보겠네.  
\- ..과연 모일까요?  
\- 다인이 도와주면 아마 모이긴 할거야. 장담은 못하겠군.  
이리 오라고 하면 당장 다인도 안오겠다고 할걸?

소린은 웃으면서 그제야 발린과 눈을 마주쳤다. 발린의 표정에서 반대의 뜻을 읽었지만 아랑곳하지않고 그는 말을 덧붙였다.

\- 잊지말고 드왈린과 필리 킬리에게도 그리로 오라고 말을 남겨두게.  
\- 바로 떠나야 하는 건가요?  
\- 돌아오는 달에 만나기로 했으니 내일이라도 떠나는게 좋을거야.  
\- 너무 서두르시는 군요. 좀 더..

소린은 금속으로 된 자신의 장갑을 만지작거렸다. 많이 닳았지만 소린은 그 것을 바꾸려하지 않았다. 발린은 자신이 그것을 처음으로 프레린에게 만들어 주었던 날과 그것을 어떻게 소린이 착용하게 되었는지 떠올렸다. 발린은 입을 다물고 고개를 끄덕인 후 소린이 다시 먼 여정을 떠나는 것을 도왔다.

 

 

# Bag End

거실에서 빠져나가는 작은 호빗의 등을 본 후 발린은 소린을 바라봤다. 소린도 그 등을 바라보다가 발린을 바라봤다. 발린은 이럴줄 알았다는 듯 넋두리를 내뱉었다.

\- 아무래도 좀도둑 합류는 물건너 간듯 하군요  
잘된건지도 모르죠  
운이란게 우릴 도운 적이 없잖아요.  
그 모든 게 지난 후 우린 뭐가 되었습니까  
상인, 광부, 땜장이, 애들 장난감이나 만들고 있으니  
전설에선 꽤나 멀어졌죠.

언젠가 한번은 터져나올 푸념이었기에 소린은 웃으며 은근히 그를 추켜세웠다.

\- 그 가운덴 아직도 전사들이 남았지  
\- 늙은 싸움꾼이죠.

아늑한 호빗굴안에서 어쩌면 마지막이 될 편안한 시간을 보내는 일행들을 돌아보며 소린은 말했다.

\- 난 철산의 군대보다 여기 드워프들 한 사람 한 사람과 함께 할 걸세  
내가 부를 때 응답해준 이들이 아닌가  
충성, 명예, 의지.. 그보다 더한건 요구할 수 없지. 

발린은 고개를 가로저였다. 그는 여전히 소린을 설득해 허튼 짓하기전에 청색산맥으로 돌아가고 싶었다.

\- 이렇게 하지 않으셔도 됩니다. 당신은 선택할 수 있어요  
이미 우리를 충분히 명예롭게 만들었잖아요.  
청색산맥에 우리를 위한 새로운 터전을 일궈냈지요.  
평화롭고 번영한. 에레보르의 황금보다도 더 가치있는 삶을 말입니다.

소린의 얼굴에서는 점차 웃음기가 가셨고 발린의 말을 끝나자 단호한 목소리로 대꾸했다.

\- 할아버지와 아버지를 거쳐 이 열쇠가 내게로 왔네.  
그 분들은 언젠가 에레보르의 드워프들이 고향을 되찾는 날을 꿈꾸셨어.  
여기에 선택이라는건 없네, 발린. 적어도 내게는.

발린은 확실하게 느꼈다. 모두가 잊혀진 금을 노리고 에레보르를 향할 때 그 이상을 얻기위해 에레보르로 가는 이가 있다면 그건 소린 하나뿐일 것이다.

\- 당신과 함께하지요. 그 날이 오는걸 보게 될겁니다.

 

 

# Rivendel

 

불만스러운 저녁 만찬을 마친 일행은 엘론드가 내준 건물안에서 드워프식 만찬 시간을 따로 보내기로 했다. 뒤에서 지켜보던 소린은 정신없는 틈을 타 그 사이에서 물러났다. 드왈린이 큰소리로 배를 잡고 웃는걸 지켜보며 혀를 차던 발린은 복도로 사라지는 소린을 발견하고 그를 따라갔다. 다들 무거운 무장을 벗어버린채 가벼운 차림으로 몸을 쉬고 있었지만 소린은 무장 그대로 갠달프에게 받은 지도를 초조한 시선으로 살펴보고 있었다. 발린이 인기척을 내자 화들짝 지도를 다시 접은 소린은 방에 들어온 얼굴을 알아보고는 긴장을 풀었다. 

\- 여긴 안전한 곳입니다, 좀 쉬지 그래요.  
\- 자네마저 그렇게 생각 중이라니 점점 더 불안해지는군.

소린은 침울한 목소리로 말했다. 그는 다시 지도를 펼쳐 숨겨진 길을 가리키고 있는 고대 드워프문자를 노려보고 있었다.

\- 아직 에레보르까지 가야할 길이 머네. 여긴 엘프의 땅이고.  
대체 어디가 안전하다는 건가. 우리가 걱정해야할건 오크와 고블린이 전부가 아니야.  
\- 의심을 좀 거두실 필요가 있어요. 그렇게 의심하면 대체 누굴 믿으려구요.  
\- 에레보르를 되찾아 모두가 돌아가는 날까지 내 마음은 편하지 않을걸세.  
맙소사. 할아버지와 아버지가 살아계셨을 때 더 공부해두지 않은걸 아쉽게 여기는 날이 올줄은 몰랐어.

발린은 소린의 말을 듣고는 너털 웃어버렸다. 잊혀진지 오래된 고대 드워프어를 늙어 죽는 일이 없는 엘프만 기억하고 있는게 오히려 당연한 것을. 아마 에레보르에 그대로 있었다고 해도 소린이 고대 드워프어를 공부했을리 만무했다.

\- 지금에 와서 아무도 그 지도를 읽을 수 없는건 그 나름의 섭리가 있는걸지도 모르죠.  
어쩌면 에레보르에 미련을 거두는게 나을 수도 있어요. 그저 그대로 두는게..  
\- 발린,

소린은 소중한 지도를 거의 구길뻔했다.

\- 설마 에레보르가 또 다른 두린의 왕국처럼 유린되고 방치당하는걸  
보고만 있으라는 뜻은 아니겠지.

모리아. 흡사 으르렁거리는 목소리였다.  
그의 할아버지와 아버지 그리고 동생을 잃은 곳이 모리아였다. 

한때 위대했으나 버려진 채 오크나 고블린의 소굴이 되어 일족이 일구어낸 장엄하고도 아름다운 왕국이 썩은 내를 풍기며 무너져 가는 모습을 상상하니 소린이 느꼈을 감정이 언듯 이해가 갔다. 몸이 뻣뻣이 굳고 차가운 물을 뒤집어 쓴 느낌이랴. 발린이 왕이라 생각했던 소린의 상처가 거기에 있었다. 북쪽의 용에게 빼앗긴 고향에 대한 마음을 접어버린 자신과는 달리 소린의 마음엔 에레보르가 살아있었다. 고향의 미래가 그처럼 비참해질 수도 있고 어쩌면 이미 그렇게 되어있을지도 모른다는 것에 소린이 고통받고 있었다는 걸 발린은 실감해본 적이 없었다. 그의 측근에 있었으면서도 자신조차 몰랐던 것이다.

펼쳤던 지도를 다시 조심스럽게 접어 품안에 잘 갈무리한 소린은 문득 뒤에서 기척을 느끼고 고개를 돌렸다. 잠시 후 발소리와 함께 갠달프가 모습을 드러냈다. 

\- 소린! 아, 발린도 함께 있었군. 할 이야기가 있으니 나를 따라오게나.

복도를 따라 갠달프가 안내한 서재는 매우 고요하고 조용했다. 조용히 이야기를 나눌만한 안전한 공간인지 둘러보러 안으로 발걸음을 옮긴 소린은 엘론드를 발견하고는 우뚝 섰다. 갠달프는 그와 엘론드 사이에 서서 만족스런 표정을 짓고 있었다. 갠달프와 이야기를 나누는 거라 생각했던 소린은 항의했다. 

\- 이 임무는 엘프가 상관할 바가 아닙니다.

발린과 대화를 나누는 동안 기저에 깔린 불안감이 되살아나있던 터라 거센 어투로 튀어나왔다. 갠달프는 또 고집을 부린다고 생각했는지 그저 그를 재촉했다.

\- 이런 맙소사, 소린! 지도를 보여주게!  
\- 우리 일족의 유산이 걸려 있습니다. 제가 보호해야 하는 비밀이구요.

소린은 신중해야 했고 신중할 수 밖에 없었다. 에레보르를 보호하기 위해 떠난 인원은 고작 열세명이었다. 발린은 당연하다는 듯이 고개를 끄덕였고 동석한 좀도둑은 그저 눈을 댕그렇게 굴리고 있었다.

\- 드워프의 고집하고는! 자네 그 자존심이 언젠가 문제가 될걸세.  
지금 자네가 선 곳에 이 중간계에 그 지도를 읽을 수 있는 몇 안되는 사람이 있지 않나.  
어서 그걸 영주 엘론드에게 보여주게!

갠달프의 말은 틀린 구석이 없었다. 지도는 있었지만 소린은 그 위에 씌인 글을 읽을 수 없었다. 찰나의 순간동안 그는 엘론드를 믿을 수 있을 것인지 판단해야 했다. 시선을 올려 소린은 엘론드의 눈을 마주 보며 숨을 삼켰다. 칠흑빛 머리의 영주는 새파랗게 쏘아보는 소린의 눈빛을 묵묵히 받았다.

\- 소린, 안돼요!

소린이 품 안에서 지도를 꺼내자 사태를 지켜보던 발린이 도리어 반대하고 나섰다.  
소린은 발린의 반대를 제지하고 엘론드에게 지도를 건넸다. 엘론드가 지도를 받아들고 달빛이 비치는 곳으로 걷는 사이 소린은 발린과 눈을 마주치고 흐리게 웃었다. 

 

 

# Erebor

모리아를 향해 떠나는 행렬들의 준비를 점검하자 선두에서부터 남쪽을 향해 무리가 움직이기 시작했다. 드왈린은 형이 탄 조랑말의 고삐를 아직 넘겨주지 않았다. 발린은 다섯군대의 전투 이후 부쩍 마음이 약해진듯한 동생을 안심시켰다.

\- 일족이 일구어낸 왕국이 오크와 고블린 소굴인걸 더는 견딜수 없는 것 뿐이야.  
그리고 한 번은 탈환했 곳이 아니냐. 충분히 다시 찾을 수 있을 게다.  
\- 나도..  
\- 네게 이제야 찾아온 안식을 놓치는 멍청한 짓은 하지마라.  
뒤늦게 찾은 이 형의 진로를 늦출 생각도 하지말고.

발린은 동생의 어깨를 툭툭 치고는 빙긋 웃어보였다. 그리고는 드왈린의 곁에 서있는 어린 제수에게도 미소를 보냈다. 먼저 출발한 선두의 오인과 오리가 먼 앞에서 발린을 위해 발걸음을 멈추자 드왈린은 더이상은 형을 붙잡을 수 없었다. 발린은 말을 출발 시키고 드왈린은 형을 쫓아 걷기 시작했다.

\- 나를 위해서라도 넌 이 곳에서 에레보르가 다시 번영하는 걸 지켜봐다오. 어느 정도 자리가 잡히고 나면 소식을 보낼테니 그땐 네 가족들과 함께 날 보러오면 돼. 그럼 내 조카들을 위해서 사흘밤낮을 즐길 수 있을만한 연회를 베풀어줄테니.

그렇게 말을 남기고 발린은 박차를 가했다. 이윽고 말은 선두를 향해 달리기 시작했고 드왈린은 더이상 형을 쫓아갈 수 없었다. 그는 형의 등이 더이상 보이지않을 때까지 그 자리에 우두커니 서있었다.

 

계절이 바뀌고 또 계절이 바뀌고 또 계절이 바뀌고.  
정신이 들때마다 드왈린은 시간이라는 것이 얼마나 정신없이 빨리 흘러가는지 매번 놀라울 수 있다는 사실마저 놀랍다고 느꼈다. 날씨가 조금 풀린 어느 이른 봄날 그는 겨우내 찌뿌둥한 몸을 풀겸 대장간에 나와 오랜만에 무기들을 손보고 있었다. 대장간에서 머리를 비운채 풀무질을 하고 망치질하는 것이 즐거웠기 때문에 그는 거의 시간 가는걸 잊어버린채 작업에 정신이 팔려 있었다. 그래서 달군 쇠를 들고 몸을 돌리는데 꼬맹이 둘이 화다닥 멀어지는 순간 너무 깜짝 놀라서 위대한 드워프 전사의 체면도 버린채 비명을 질렀다.

잠시 얼어붙어있던 두 녀석은 벙찐 어른의 표정이 웃겼는지 곧 배를 잡고 까르르 웃어댔다. 드왈린은 달군 쇠를 떨어트리지 않은 스스로에게 만족하며 웃느라 정신없는 아이들에게 말을 걸었다.

\- 작업장에 들어올땐 인기척을 내라고 했던 건 벌써 잊어버렸구나. 이녀석들. 무슨일이냐?  
\- 이거 가져다 드리랬어요! 저한테도 도끼 만들어주시면 드릴게요!  
\- 키가 이-만큼은 더 커야지 만들어주겠다고 이미 말했을 텐데?  
\- 피~. 엄마가 해주는 밥을 매일 매일 먹어도 그만큼 크려면 백 밤도 더자야 할텐데..

입을 비죽이며 녀석은 편지를 빈 모루 위에 올려놨다. 드왈린은 혀를 차며 모루 위에 물건을 올리지 말라고 눈짓 했지만 한 줌거리인 그 쬐그만한 녀석은 그의 눈짓을 보고도 모른척 하고 집으로 돌아갔다. 

드왈린은 손질하고 있던 도끼를 내려놓고는 몸을 일으켰다. 여동생의 손을 잡고 나온 어린 아들이 그에게 건네주고 간 것은 모리아에서 도착한 서신이었다. 작업하던 걸 정리하고 대장간에서 집으로 걸어오는 길에 인을 풀어낸 드왈린은 자신의 형이 오랜만에 보낸 긴 소식을 정신없이 읽었다. 그가 집으로 돌아오자 아내가 그를 반겼다. 

\- 일찍 돌아왔군요. 손에 든건 뭐에요?  
\- 편지야! 형이 보냈어!

드왈린은 난로가 앞에 놓인 자신의 의자에 앉아서 큰 목소리로 편지를 읽어주었다. 발린에게서 온 서신을 읽고 마지막에 쓰인 그의 서명을 보며 드왈린은 형에 대한 자랑스러움으로 차올라 잠시 말문이 막혔다. 아내는 팔걸이에 걸터앉은 채 남편의 어깨를 감싸고 토닥였다. 아내의 부른 배 위로 고개를 기울인 채 드왈린은 이번 꼬맹이가 태어나서 걸어다닐 정도가 되면 가족들과 함께 형을 보러 가야 겠다고 생각했다.

 

발린, 푼딘의 아들 그리고 모리아의 군주

 


End file.
